


First Date

by mevious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/pseuds/mevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Dirk go back to her apartment after their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

The date had gone well. At least Jane thought so. They'd come back to her place, anyway. Jane had been surprised, to say the least, when Dirk had asked her to go to dinner and a movie with him, but she was really in no position to decline. Her love life had been drier than the Sahara in recent months, ever since she'd gotten rid of her last, far less kind boyfriend. At this point, she was willing to give anyone a chance... Even if it was her fomerly-thought-to-be-gay best friend.

And, as previously mentioned, the date had gone well, which was why Jane was currently humming to herself as she poured two glasses of cherry Kool-Aid in the kitchen. She allowed herself one peek out into the living room, where Dirk sat waiting, dressed like a million bucks. By a million bucks, of course, she meant that he was dressed in nice jeans, a tank top and an unbuttoned button-up t-shirt. He must have caught her staring, because he smiled and waved at her, causing her face to darken to a deep red and her feet to scramble as she grabbed the two glasses.

She rushed herself out to the living room, setting one glass in front of him and the other in front of her. He was seated on the couch, and she placed herself on the recliner, not wanting to presume too much by sitting next to him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head when she sat down, patting the couch next to him. "Come on, Jane, we're on a date. The least you could do is sit next to me," he drawled in that not-nearly-as-well-hidden-as-he-would-like-to-think southern accent of his.

"Oh," she said, and with a nod, got up and slid her glass over next to his. She plopped herself down next to him, suddenly self-conscious when she sunk much lower into the cushion than he did, pulling him down slightly into the black hole her pudgy butt was creating. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, seeming unaffected by the sudden shift of gravity. In fact, he seemed to use it to his advantage, leaning towards her and putting an arm around her shoulders. 

She opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly noticed just how close his face was to hers. The realization caused her mouth to dry up quickly and she shut it again, swallowing hard before finally responding. "The movie was great!" she commented, smiling as the awkward moment passed and she remembered a few particularly endearing scenes about the romcom they'd watched. "I mean, what a hoot. And the male lead! What a stud, am I right?" She laughed, forgetting for a moment that this wasn't just a typical conversation with her best friend who also liked guys. Actually, it was a date. She shut up quick when that sunk in.

Dirk snorted, unphased by her awkward response. "Yeah, he was sporting a pretty fine ass," he admitted. His face got serious, all of a sudden, and he looked at Jane over his glasses. "I was more focused on you, though. You were beautiful tonight. You're beautiful every night, of course, but tonight especially." 

Oh dear. Dirk's face was getting closer now, and Jane could barely utter out a "why thank you Mr. Strider" before it was silent, and all that mattered was his minty yet hot breath on her lips and how she was pretty sure his eyes were closed behind those shades and his lips were puckered and hers puckered, too, in anticipation of something she wasn't quite sure was going to happen and all of a sudden here it came and whoa -- whoa, Nelly, they were kissing. It was sloppy and wet at first, rusty as Jane was, but before she knew it their lips were fitting together like that moment in mystery novels when you suddenly just get it, it all starts to make sense. Her head was swimming by the time her eyes closed, and she almost couldn't believe this was happening. This was Dirk -- Dirk! -- and he was calling her beautiful and kissing her.

It wasn't as though Jane had been pining over him or anything; far from it, really. She'd always seen him as just a friend, but she had to admit, this night -- this date, this kiss, the cherry Kool-Aid on the table -- it all felt nice, right even. So when his lips pulled away from hers, fell crashing down on her neck, she let it happen, and when Dirk so politely asked "Is this okay?" she nodded and gave a breathy "Yes". 

Before Jane could get a thought in edgewise, she was on her back on the couch, Dirk over her, touching her in all the places she hadn't been touched in what felt like eons. He squeezed at her lovehandles, ran his hands over her stomach, her rib cage, and even gave a squeeze or two at her breasts, more than a handful though they were. As his gloved hand slid down her stomach and over her navel, his breath passed over her ear and he nibbled on the lobe. She let a quiet moan escape her, despite her best efforts to keep as quiet as he was.

He adjusted himself so that her legs were around him, and his hips were pressed against hers. She was pleasantly surprised when she realized she could feel his erection against her. Maybe he wasn't kidding about the whole "beautiful" thing. She caught herself smiling when he pressed his lips against hers again, his fingers working to unbutton his pants. When his cock escaped his pants and pressed itself against the fabric of her panties, she squeaked into his mouth. She swore she could feel him smirking against her lips, but she didn't want to pull back to check.

His fingers were cold when they pushed her panties aside, and she shuddered, even harder when his cold fingers entered her, first one, then two when he realized how wet she was. It wasn't long, though, before they warmed, and her hips were arching up, pushing his fingers deeper as words were replaced with airy moans. She opened one eye, watching as Dirk opened a condom with his free hand an his teeth, slipping it on. At least he was being smart about it.

She whined when his fingers left her, but it wasn't long before they were replaced by the head of his dick. She could tell he was trying to take it slow, as though he were unsure, but there was no time for that. Not in Jane's mind. She had to have him, using her legs to wrap around his hips and pull him in so suddenly that his shades were knocked askew and he was leaning over her with a surprised look. "Well, okay then," he said, a smirk forming on his lips. "We can play it that way."

And he did. He played it rough, and on top of moaning herself, she made a game of trying to get him to make some kind of sound. She clenched the muscles in her groin, arched up, anything to make herself tighter around him. She saw it on his face when he arched his back and opened his mouth, she very nearly had him. His cock was swelling inside her, swelling with the orgasm she, too, was swiftly approaching. "C'mon, Dirk, say my name..." she managed, clutching at the couch cushions and arching up.

The moment leading up to what he said was nearly perfect. She felt herself reaching climax just as his thrusts came to a shuddering halt and he was most definitely coming into that condom, the condom she imagined wasn't there for the moment of her orgasm. It was a perfect fraction of a second, that, when their orgasms synced up and Jane almost thought this could blossom into a good thing. 

"Oh God, Jake..."

The entire world went so silent that Jane could probably have heard a pin drop from ten miles away. Everything went dark and she felt something shatter inside her. Everything was a blur, it all happened so fast. She shoved him off of her, he scrambled to pull his pants up. He probably sputtered some kind of apology, but she couldn't hear him. She shoved him, again and again, until he turned tail and left out the front door of her apartment. She threw a pillow, stomped up to her room, threw all of her stuffed animals everywhere.

The unbridled rage didn't last long once she flopped face-first onto her bed. It turned into something uglier, then. Something disgusting. She cried, hard, so hard that she was sure her upstairs neighbors were annoyed with her, but she didn't care. She cried and rolled around in anguish, tears and snot staining her comfiest pillow. Would no one ever love her?


End file.
